


Something Missing

by zetsubousei (popnographic)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, amputation mention, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/zetsubousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime's been hiding something from his boyfriend for weeks. He's too scared to do it in fear of everything going wrong. But in the end, it's the only right thing to do, and he's been wanting to do it for so long - so what the hell.</p><p>Spoilers for the end of Super Dangan Ronpa 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to post anything on here again, but alas - here I am. There's just something about reading something on Tumblr that turns into a silly story in my head... (it happened last time, too)
> 
> Oh, and if you were interested, my Tumblr is popnographic.

_I have to do it today. God, I’m so tired of putting it off and saying I’m gonna do it tomorrow_.

Hajime had thought about it for a long time, even since before Nagito woke up from his coma. When they exited the game, the six survivors had always been watching over their comatose friends, constantly hoping for them to wake up despite the Future Foundation’s words.

“ _There’s a very, very small possibility of your friends waking up from their coma, so don’t keep your hopes up._ ”

But they refused to give up. It was just something they felt they had to do, like they owed their friends this. Not that Hajime did mind; after all, it was the only thing that kept him going after that brutal awakening and having learnt about his dark past.

He’d cut off his long, dark hair once they woke up. It was just another reminder of his past actions he still refused to believe he’d done. That he could’ve been a part of something so horrifying… he murdered the entire student council? He was part of the group who called themselves Super High School Level Despair who started a wave of murders and chaos around the world? He was the one who essentially allowed the murders on Jabberwock to happen?

Thinking back to it still sent shivers down his spine, but Hajime knew he had to come to terms with the fact that it was in the past and that he’d changed now. He was a completely different person with different goals in life.

Hajime knew that this was the right time for things to finally change, for him to take a step towards a new, bright future. It was difficult, but he knew that dwelling on the past would only keep him there and make him unable to move forward in life.

 

*

 

Hajime came home late that evening after a long day at work. Being a secretary wasn’t something he’d never even thought about before he actually got out of school. He’d had way higher ambitions than that, and having to go to work to sort and archive papers every day was a bitter reminder of the harsh reality he’d been thrown into far too soon.

“Hey, I’m home”, he announced tiredly as he walked in through the door. He heard music coming from somewhere in the apartment; it was Debussy’s “Nocturne”. Hajime had never really been into classical music, but having lived with Nagito since the latter had woken up from his coma, he’d become quite familiar with a few composers and their musical pieces.

Debussy had become his favourite, and luckily – it seemed Nagito felt the same way as that was the most common thing to hear in their apartment. To be honest, Hajime was never really into music in general, and used to prefer quiet surroundings. But he had to admit that having classical music play in the background at home was relaxing.

“Oh, Hajime, welcome back”, Nagito replied from the couch. “How was work?”

“Terrible”, Hajime muttered and kicked off his shoes, walking into the apartment. He really needed to get another job, his current one nearly drove him insane with the overwhelming and sometimes seemingly unnecessary assignments he was given.

He dropped down on the couch with a heavy sigh and leaned back, closing his eyes. “Did you get groceries?” he asked. Nagito shuffled closer and leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder. “No”, he said with a sheepish laugh.

Hajime shrugged. “Good. Let’s go out and eat, then. I don’t wanna cook, anyway.”

“Really?”

“Well, if you wanna cook, you’ll have to go grocery shopping anyway. So?”

Nagito laughed. “Okay then. Where are we going?”

 

*

 

Hajime cursed silently to himself, embarrassed over the fact that he couldn’t take Nagito to a fancier restaurant than the little Italian joint down the street. Nagito kept telling him that it was okay, but he still couldn’t help but feel bad. He hadn’t managed to earn a whole lot since he started working, and Nagito still hadn’t been able to find a job – so they had to live on his incredibly small salary for now.

They both ordered pasta and talked about the day; Nagito had actually filled out a few job applications and sent them via email to several places around town – he’d applied for jobs at minimarts, restaurants and even jobs similar to the one Hajime currently had. He was secretly hoping Nagito wouldn’t get a position like it since he didn’t want him to experience the hell Hajime himself was currently going through.

“Hajime, is something wrong?”

Hajime realised he’d been staring blankly in front of him, and he blinked, coming back to reality. “Oh, sorry. No, it’s nothing.” Nagito didn’t look convinced, and he frowned ever so slightly, making small creases appear between his eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He tried smiling to reassure Nagito that he was telling the truth when he obviously wasn’t. Nagito seemed to buy it, or at least let it slide, because he shrugged and continued eating.

 _Not here, it’s way too corny and I’m not making a fool out of myself in front of all these people_.

They finished eating, paid for their dinner and exited the restaurant. It had already started to get dark out, the chilly wind reminded them that autumn was just around the corner. Hajime shoved his hands inside his pockets and his heart started beating faster once his hands hit the bottoms.

_What if it doesn’t work out?_

He unlocked the door to their apartment and let Nagito in first. They walked into the living room in complete silence and Nagito once again turned on the stereo with the Debussy CD still in. Hajime fidgeted with his tie and completely forgot how to act like a normal human being for a few seconds.

“Hajime. Something’s wrong, I can tell.” In the corner of his eye, he saw Nagito watch him from the couch, and he clenched his fist. _Do it now, now, now_.

Hajime walked over to his concerned-looking boyfriend and got down on a shaky knee, digging out the small box out of his pocket. The box had been in his pants pocket for a few days now; he’d never worked up enough courage to do this before today, and even now he was terrified and thought about backing down, laughing it off and saying it was a joke.

The worst part was that he knew Nagito would take it as a joke, too, and say something along the lines of “of course you wouldn’t want to marry a worthless person like me”.

 _I do want to marry you, but you’re not worthless. Not to me_.

Hajime cleared his throat, and began speaking with a trembling voice. “N-Nagito, I… I love you. I know I don’t say it a lot, in fact – I don’t think I ever have. But I hope you knew it anyway. I’m not good with these things, but… I want to be with you. For-, for a long time”, he said.

 _I can’t say ‘forever’… it sounds so dumb and corny even though it’s how I feel_.

Nagito looked at the ring in the box with widened eyes and put his right hand over his mouth in shock. “Hajime… I can’t believe this. I… I can’t believe you’d want to marry me.”

 _I knew it. I know him too well at the same time as I don’t know him at all_.

Hajime sighed. “Of course I want to. So what do you say? Will you… er, marry me?”

Nagito’s eyes glazed over and he looked like he was going to cry, but he didn’t. Instead, he put his index finger under Hajime’s chin and leaned in to kiss him. “Yes”, he said, smiling, “I do.”

Hajime felt like his heart was going to explode as soon as those three words had left Nagito’s mouth. “ _Yes, I do_.” He’d been worried sick for weeks now, worried that he’d get turned down and that it would consequently ruin their relationship which already felt incredibly fragile. There were still moments where Hajime didn’t know where he had Nagito, some days where he felt like he didn’t know his own boyfriend.

But most of the time, he felt secure like he’d never felt with anyone else before. Nagito made him feel safe, calm and like he could be himself without the fear of being judged. Things had been so different on the islands, rather – they were the exact opposite. Nagito had been the one Hajime could trust the least out of his students; he always feared Nagito would come up with a sick and twisted plans to force the murders to keep happening.

Everything had been so incredibly different after the students had woken up from their coma. It was almost scary how different most of the students were from their “virtual reality-selves”, but it was something Hajime welcomed with open arms nevertheless.

Hajime took the ring out from the box and was about to reach for Nagito’s left wrist when he realised the error in his ways, and he quickly retracted his hand, feeling heat quickly rise to his cheeks.

“I forget about that sometimes, too”, Nagito said with an apologetic smile. Hajime glanced at the bandage covering Nagito’s wrist and at the space where there should’ve been a hand but no longer was.

Nagito put his still intact right hand over Hajime’s. “We’ll just break tradition, then. I’m sure it’s fine.” Hajime smiled vaguely and took Nagito’s hand in his, slipping the silver ring onto Nagito’s ring finger. It looked a little weird, but he didn’t care much anyway.

Admiring the ring on his finger, Nagito took his eyes off his hand for a second to once again lean forward and kiss his fiancé. “I love you, too, Hajime.”


End file.
